


Haleinski's School for the Gifted

by Lexiee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiee/pseuds/Lexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles deals with his and Derek's breakup. He goes to college, meets Peter Hale (again), befriends him, passes all his exams with flying colours, adopts an army of wayward werewolves, opens a school, and finds out that Derek might be (oh not so subtly) stalking him.</p><p>Wait, what? </p><p>(Author cannot be held responsible for any lasting brain damage or a headache caused by this work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any errors. Unbeta'd because I couldn't find anyone to look it through for me.

Stiles sighed as he closed his last luggage. ' _So this is it_ ' he thought. ' _My life all packed away_ '. He couldn't help but wonder if things would be different if Derek and he were still together. Maybe Derek would be sitting on that computer chair, looking utterly unimpressed and telling him how he shouldn't be bringing so much, as he would be coming home every other weekend anyway. To the pack. To Derek. It's just college, it's not like it's a big deal anyway.  
But no. Derek wasn't there because they have broken up and there were reasons behind it. There **were** reasons behind it goddamnit, even though Stiles couldn't name a single one of them.  
_'Because Derek is an asshole'_ said a voice in his head sounding suspiciously like Scott.

“Dude, are you listening?” asked Scott loudly.  
“Sorry, what?” Stiles grumbled back looking up from the pile of rubbish he had been staring at.

“I just said that Derek is an asshole,” repeated Scott while studying his friend. “Are you sure you're okay? You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You don't even have to take the chance to run into Derek, it's not like he ever leaves the loft.”  
“I want to. No, hear me out” instructed Stiles when Scott was trying to overtalk him. “I need this, I mean, I know I was stupid to think that it will be forever with Derek, but I just... I can't stay here. I look at this fucking bed, I remember him. For fuck's sake, when I go to Walmart the old cashier lady asks me where is my handsome boyfriend. I see his car all the time, and every time I'm walking on the street I feel like he's lurking in the shadows behind me. We talked about this, Scott, I can't stay here, I just really need my distance now. He said he wants me to get lost, it's not like he will be disappointed.”

“He didn't deserve you” said Scott seriously and bless him, he sounded so upset it warmed Stiles' heart up, which was an awful thing, really, it shouldn't make him this happy as it shouldn't even have happened in the first place. Derek and he fucking belonged together. I mean, they even went stargazing and Stiles promised his mum when he was four years old that he'd only go with his one true love, just as his mother did before him.  
And to think about it, that Derek went with him, gave his jacket to Stiles to lie on, doing it with a small up curve to his lips. Stiles loved that smile, he liked to think it was reserved for him and he always went out of his way to put it on Derek's face every single day.

But it didn't matter anyway.

“Guess he didn't”

Nothing mattered anymore.

 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

“So why did you two break up? You never actually told me.” Peter sounded strangely serious, as they were sitting in a café near their house.  
A few years ago Stiles would have said that Peter can't be serious about anything, but that was a different place, a different life. That all seemed so far away now.

“We didn't break up. He broke up with me” admitted Stiles, his eyes fixated on his steaming mug.  
“You know that's not what I meant” frowned Peter.  
“Guess it's just still hard talking about it.” And it was. Part of him thought that if he would ever open up, people would just laugh at his face, telling him to move the fuck on, but goddamnit, he did, he swears he did, and it's not like Peter would do that to him anyway. Peter always stood next to him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was a little shit, as the older man liked to say, but Peter himself was even worse.  
“It's been three years” Peter said slowly, carefully.

  
“I know, I know...” he sighed. “It's just that I really thought everything was great between us, that we had something real. I told him so, when he was breaking up with me. And you know what was his answer? He said it was never real. That sure, it was fun, but I am not someone he could tie himself to. Said I was too annoying and clingy and he had enough problems without dealing with mine too. Said that he's got a pack to look after now.” finished Stiles, and his voice was too wrecked even for his own ears. _Pathetic._ He looked away, feeling vulnerable, feeling that this is all a bit too much, and Peter seemed to understand him in silence again. He seemed to do that a lot these days.

“Yeah, I can understand that. I mean, you did turn the TV facing the wall so no evil little girl could climb out of it.” joked Peter, but even with his signature smirk in place, his eyes were studying Stiles a bit too hard for a bit too long. Stiles briefly wondered if he should shy away from Peter's watchful eyes.

  
“Did not!” he joined in anyway. He decided he was grateful for the attention - he hasn't felt truly alone ever since Peter started watching him. Was it okay that it made him feel safe? He often wondered how co-dependent is too co-dependent and whether he should start putting some distance between them - although he never seemed to be able to actually go along with that.   
“Stiles, it happened yesterday” reminded him Peter lightly, as they started their banter.   
“Did not!” stood his ground Stiles.   
“Stiles” said Peter in a low voice, threateningly.   
“Peter” they both looked at each other, trying to appear angry, but they just ended up laughing for a long minute. 

“Don't think about him. You have your friends. You have me. You don't need him anymore.” Peter was the one who broke the moment.  
“Well, just so you know, I'd have MrSnowball too, but I live with a fucking asshole” argued Stiles again, feeling too weak after Peter's words. He couldn't face them for what they were, tossing the ball back would only start a game he wasn't ready for.   
“That furball was a bad decision.” said Peter.  
“Okay, first things first, he has a name. Secondly, how rude! How is it that you are the one talking about being a furry ass? Just for your information, it wasn't a bad idea. At all.” objected Stiles loudly.

“Yes, it was. Why would you bring home an ugly old cat? It's almost like that one time when you tried to convince me to buy a tortoise for your birthday.”  
“That's not fair using that against me now. It was like a year ago! And also, how was I supposed to know that you're not a cat person?” But really, how? Everyone loved cats! Stiles just couldn't understand how Peter's brain worked.  
“Stiles, wolves.” said Peter like it explained everything.  
“Yeah, I get that, but come on man, everyone likes cats!”  
“Stiles, wolves!” 

  
“I mean, I haven't even shown you my “Go, Wildcats! Lol, jk” campaign, where I explain in ten pages why cats are the ideal pets and also nine mind blowing facts proving that they are absolutely badass. Nine, get it? Because cats have nine lives and-” babbled the younger boy and he could have gone on, and on, and on, and-  
“Stiles, WOLVES!” Was it possible for someone to growl and sound fond at the same time? Stiles was sure that even insane ex-murderers had their own boundaries, but as Peter didn't have very expressive eyebrows to talk with, guess he needed to find another way.  
“Okay, okay. Don't get to worked up, jeez.”

“How are you doing with your exams?” smirked Peter, asking like the fucker he was. Not like he didn't already know, because he always knew. Stiles rolled his eyes and had to resist the urge to ask “How was your day in the office, darling?”. He wanted to tense up, wanted to back away from Peter's caressing fingers, but he let his guard down a long time ago around the older man.  
It was part of their routine, they always had coffee together, sometimes in this very same Starbucks, sometimes at midnight in the house they shared, sometimes between Stiles' classes in the library. They always had coffee, and they always talked. A bit boring, right? Too domestic for the kind of life they used to live in Beacon Hills.

It started three years ago when they didn't yet live together, when they carved the closeness of the pack and they only had each other. As Stiles often exclaimed, Peter was an asshat, but so was Stiles – they worked well together. While others used the expression 'fire and fuel' they were the perfect example of 'fire and fire'.

“You ask me every day, zombiewolf. Yes, it's still shit, but yes, I am keeping up, and I am studying, as you already know since I do it in our living room.”

“Just checking” said the older man as he held the espresso cup with two fingers. "We both know that you can be the master of procrastination at times"  
“I am pretty sure my friends are gonna pass too.” Stiles looked out of the window for a few seconds to watch a sleek black car as it drove past the café.

“....Stiles?”  
“Sorry, what did you say?” he turned back with a jerky motion. His eyes were unfocused, and it felt like his mind was running a mile a minute.  
“How are your friends?” asked Peter without a beat which Stiles was incredibly grateful for.  
“Jessica asked about my boyfriend again.” grunted Stiles unhappily. Ever since he showed up with Peter on campus people seemed to believe they were in fact, an item, and he just couldn't seem to get rid of these rumors.  
“Did she now? Make sure to tell her I said hi” insisted the older man with a smile on his face.  
"You're not even my boyfriend creeperwolf." huffed Stiles, and just for good measure, he smacked Peter across the chest.  
“Your words wound me, babe. That's no way to talk to your fiancé” Peter scolded him as he grabbed Stiles' hands.  
“Just a minute ago I was your boyfriend.”  
“Yes, but that was before I saw you licking icing from your fingers.”  
“PETER!” cried out Stiles, looking around and making sure no one was watching them.  
“Just like that, baby.” instructed Peter.  
“Oh, my god. Now that I think about it I miss the old psycho Peter" complained Stiles, trying to fight off a smile.

“Don't worry, just because they don't understand us, it doesn't mean you have to explain anything to them. Let them think whatever they want.”  
“They can't understand our bromance.” sighed Stiles. “Sometimes even I can't understand our epic bromance.”  
“Don't hurt your pretty head trying to understand it. You have me to do the thinking for you.”  
“Fuck off” laughed Stiles wholeheartedly, thinking about how he couldn't have made it so far without Peter. 

 

“Have you talked to Scott lately?” Peter asked him a bit later that day.   
“Yeah, I sent him the pictures of the new house. He almost didn't believe me when I told him how much we pay monthly. It's crazy cheap, we got really lucky. Or someone died in it.” said Stiles. He looked at Peter and the man looked way too smug for his liking.  
“Is there something you want to tell me, Peter? You know, about our awesome new house with three bedrooms?” The smile just got wider. “Oh my god, who did you kill?”  
“I didn't kill anyone.”  
“Then what? Oh. Peter, please tell me you didn't.”  
“Tell you I didn't what?” played him Peter, but Stiles was in no mood for the man's games.   
“Tell me you didn't fuck this deal out of the girl at the agency.”  
“Then I won't tell you” his smile got so big it almost broke his face in half.  
“OH MY GOD PETER!”  
“What now?”  
“I can't believe you. You really need to stop fucking goods out of people” begged Stiles. “I mean, you are the reason I only have two friends.”  
His very first friend at college wasn't talking to him since Peter first picked Stiles up from school. Now that he thinks about it, that was the time when people started talking about his older, hotter than the sun boyfriend, which is like, really? Really?  
Long story short Adam wasn't talking to him because he thought Peter cheated on Stiles with him. Every time Stiles tried to talk to him about it, Adam shut the conversation down and ran away. Literally. It was in his top 5 most embarrassing moments and believe it - he has plenty to choose from.

“He sucked anyway - if you know what I mean”  
“Peter?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up”  
“Yes, my prince” swore Peter with a smile on his face that reached his eyes. Stiles didn't see that expression on him often, but it made his insides do a crazy dance completed with a backflip every single time. He had this whole "support your friends" thing down. Way to go, Stiles!“Are you ever gonna stop with that nickname? Because let me tell you, there are cute nicknames from friends, annoying nicknames what your family calls you to embarrass you in front of said friends, slightly creepy nicknames from old men on the internet, but this, buddy, is borderline creepy which is, like, so not cool.”

“Are you ever gonna stop with that nickname? Because let me tell you, there are cute nicknames from friends, annoying nicknames what your family calls you to embarrass you in front of said friends, slightly creepy nicknames from old men on the internet, but this, buddy, is borderline creepy which is, like, so not cool.”

“I told you I wouldn't. Either this or princess, baby boy”  
“And I've told you that I am NOT into daddy kink. No, sir, thank you”  
“We'll just have to work our way into it. You're already doing great”  
“Tell me, Peter, why do I even put up with you?” asked Stiles, tired, but still hiding his smile behind his cup.  
“Because I am your best friend in town!” Peter sounded so happy Stiles just wanted to punch the look off from his face.  
“And how sad is that?” frowned Stiles with a fake pout – if something, it only made the man's smile wider.  
“Don't worry, I'll braid your hair tonight, prince.”  
“You're only joking now, right?”

 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

“So, have you ever thought that we should date?” The knife landed on the counter with a loud clatter, when Peter heard Stiles's question.  
“Sorry? Come again?” asked Peter, obviously confused. Stiles tried not to feel dread as the man didn't look at him.   
“I asked, have you ever thought about you and me? As in together?" he asked again, now moving closer to Peter, demanding his attention.  
“I don't understand the question. I've thought about us in different places, various positions, but you already know that” there was a smirk on Peter's face, a predator's look, but Stiles felt like he was the one cornering the man.

  
“No, I meant dating. We pretty much do all the domestic shit already, really. We could be like Parker and Wilson, like SpiderMan and Deadpool, snarking our way through a relationship, playing video games and eating hot dogs. Just, you know, instead of playing video games we'd read books quietly beside each other, and no hot dogs, but damn, you do cook a mean Carbonara” Stiles' limbs didn't seem to rest as he was babbling uncontrollably. It all looked pretty normal, but he didn't make eye contact, his heartbeat was too frantic to be readable, so Peter had to improvise.  
“Do _you_ want to date me?” he asked Stiles with a hand on the boy's shoulder, keeping him in one place. Stiles felt like the tables have turned suddenly - he didn't feel like he had any courage left in him, but Peter seemed in his element, looking like he has this whole conversation figured out with plan B, C, all the way to Z. 

“Maybe, I mean no, no, I mean yes!”  
“I need a straight answer, Stiles” Peter sounded way too calm for Stiles's preference, yet again like he already knew all the possibilities, and had the solutions to all. “Why do you think we should date?”  
“Everyone thinks we should date” mumbled Stiles with closed eyes.  
“Do you?”  
“I like what we have.” admitted Stiles in a small voice, scared of the real chance of Peter walking out on him.  
“But you don't love me” said Peter and his voice cut the fog in Stiles's mind.  
“No. No, I don't” And maybe Peter should have listened to the rhythm of Stiles' heartbeat better, not just write it off as nerves, but he didn't. He didn't and he broke the atmosphere with his next sentence right after. 

“There is nothing wrong with that - I certainly don't love you” said Peter.   
“Yeah, I mean... you don't love anyone, so that's not really surprising now, is it? Not like I was expecting anything different”

“I may not be able to love you baby, but I am very fond of you whether you're in love with me or not” continued Peter, making Stiles' heart rush and his eyes flutter.  
“You are?”  
“Yes. I pick you up after classes, cook your favourite when you have a bad day, I go to the cinema with you to watch the newest action movies. I also follow you on all your social media pages. To put it simply, I keep you grounded and you keep me anchored.”  
“You make it sound so gay” Stiles was laughing, full on. He got rid of a weight he didn't even know he was carrying. Maybe his heart broke just a bit (or a whole lot), but there was no way they could have worked out. He still wasn't over... things from Beacon Hills and he didn't want to find himself in a loveless relationship again. 

  
He was really lucky with Peter. So what if they didn't date? Yeah, the man was flirting with him 24/7, but that was just the way he was handling people. And sure, there was some sexual tension, but Peter was supernaturally hot with all that werewolf physique so that didn't count.  
Just because you are attracted to your friends, that doesn't mean you have to be together, right? 

  
Peter made things easy, he often uncomplicated them, like the time he asked Stiles to move in with him.

 _“Don't think for a second that I didn't notice you bringing your clothing_ here _” he said on a cloudy afternoon. He was reading a book, not even looking up as he addressed Stiles._  
_“Fuck off, it's your fault anyway" Stiles accused him then. He was wearing one of Peter's overwashed shits and lounged on his couch._  
_“How is it my fault?” asked Peter after a minute of silence._  
_“You started buying the coffee I like”_  
_“So buying those shit coffee beans in Starbucks means 'move in with me?' for you?”_  
_“Hell yeah, it does”_  
_“College students” Peter rolled his eyes but his voice sounded so fond it made the younger boy smile. For the first time in a long while, everything was fine._


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They stayed like that for a while, the moment only broke when they both heard a whine. They turned around, Stiles still not letting go of the older man, but whatever they saw got a choking sound out of Peter and a “shit” from Stiles."

"So, are you ready?" asked Peter.  
"Born ready" said Stiles with a huge smile on his face. "I'm gonna beat your ass, old man!"  
"Wishful thinking, baby" Peter grinned back.

They decided to go running that evening, and Stiles couldn't be more excited. He was tense since he's woken up and couldn't concentrate on his studies no matter how hard he tried. He might've thrown a book at Peter's general direction, and that was when the man said they are going on a run, together, because apparently, he didn't trust that Stiles could stay out of trouble.  
Rude, right?

 

"I feel like I should give you a headstart" exclaimed Peter and when Stiles looked at him angrily, he added "Don't worry, you are still gonna lose. This doesn't change anything, honey."  
"You're an asshole" huffed Stiles in his annoyance, but if anything, it only made Peter's smile wider.  
"Takes one to know one, " said the older man smartly. "Now, are you going or not, my dearest prince?"  
"Flattery won't take you anywhere with me, you should really know that by now."

"Flattery has already taken me to a lot of places, it works. No, wait, that's just my charm." Stiles hoped he was wearing his best bitch face, because damn it, it was hard to listen to Peter, let alone talk to him. "Just to check, Stiles, when you say flattery, do you mean me calling you an asshole or my dearest prince?"  
Now, that SO was a shit eating grin on Peter's face and Stiles had to fight to keep his expressions in check. If Peter knew how much he enjoyed these so-called arguments, he would never fucking stop.

"And you need to know this for...?" asked Stiles carefully.  
"Science. Strictly for scientific reasons only, I assure you."  
"Then I refuse to answer. Nothing ever good comes out of you using your brain." When Peter made a move to catch Stiles' arm ( _oh, come on, Peter, if you really wanted to, you could have ripped my throat out in a heartbeat_ ), Stiles suddenly made a run for it. He ran like Peter was the beast he needed to get away from, like the tension in him was the man's fault when in reality, Peter was the only reason he hadn't exploded yet. (Well, it's still nice to pretend, y'know.)

Stiles has done everything he could to confuse Peter's nose. They used to play this game with De... No. Not going there.  
He rubbed himself on the trees, changed routes, ran off from the path and back again, he even left one of his socks near a bush.

Stiles was laughing hard by himself, thinking about Peter sniffing everything with glowing eyes, growling and promising to tear Stiles a new one. He could almost see it in front of him when he started hearing the growling for real now.

"Alright, old man, you found me! Let's go now!" He grinned and turned around just to see a man standing across the meadow. He knew two things for certain at that moment - the guy covered in dirt wasn't Peter, and his eyes were Alpha red. Supernatural red. 'I will kill you and everyone you love red.' Stiles didn't dare to make a move, his mind was going off a mile a minute.

Was the were here for him? To capture him, to hurt him? To turn him? Did he even want anything?

The man looked just as startled as Stiles felt, so he decided to make a few cautious steps towards him.  
The growling became louder and Stiles has stopped in his motion while his attacker (to be) started circling him.

Was it a good idea to scream for Peter? Even if Stiles would get hurt, the older man could still get away, but if they would fight alongside, there was a chance that they both go down and Stiles didn't want that. He also knew that there's not much time left - Peter will find him, it's only a miracle that he hasn't arrived yet.

Stiles had almost forgotten how it felt, the way his heartbeat went absolutely rabid, the way his chest felt too tight, and how the panic was building fast inside of him, but there were certain things he couldn't forget - like how to deal with supernatural shitstorms.  
It's like riding a bicycle, am I right?!  
_(No, you're really not.)_

"Hey, yes, you in the ripped shirt. Hi. Funny we meet here, right? I SO didn't know that this is someone else's territory and yeah, so if you don't mind, and also if you do, I'm just gonna walk away and we'll arrange a pack BBQ or whatever, but now I've gotta go, BYE!" So sue him, maybe this wasn't one of his brightest ideas (not even close) but apparently, you could forget that babbling is not the most appropriate way to approach an unknown werewolf. As soon as Stiles mentioned pack, the man went crazy and tried to claw his face, but _(ohmygodThankyouPeterFuckingfinally)_ Peter jumped in front of him, fully wolfed out, and threw the other guy across the meadow.

"You okay?" asked Peter, and Stiles was so happy he wanted to cling to him right then and there-  
"HOLY SHIT watch out, he's coming!" he shouted instead, and Peter turned his attention back to the were.

"Stiles, run!" Peter roared and run Stiles did, but only for cover. As soon as he found a tree, he collapsed behind it. He tried to catch a breath, tried to shut his eyes, but the sounds reached him anyway. After what it felt like hours, he found himself thinking that he needed to know that Peter way okay, needed it like a drowning man needs the oxygen filling his lungs. He had to see that Peter wasn't being torn apart. He owed it to Peter, Peter who was fighting for him, for them, so yes, Stiles was gonna to put on his big boy pants and open his eyes when he felt someone's breath on his cheek.

"He'a dead" announced Peter.  
"You're the alpha" whispered Stiles looking at the man. Adrenaline was still working in him, his mind didn't seem to slow down. He thought of Peter attacking him, and no, he wouldn't do that. Or would he?  
"I'm the alpha" said Peter in such awe. His bruised lips formed a grin.

"Are you gonna go batshit crazy and kill me anytime soon?" Stiles tried his best to sound joking, but he couldn't fully hide his fear. He trusted Peter, honestly, he did, but there was some history behind them that he could not just ignore.  
"Aw, my prince, but you do know I'm always crazy about you."  
  
"It's still you. Shit, you're an asshole, but it's still you." And if Stiles shed any tears (sobbed into Peter's neck) that's no one's fucking business, because he lost everyone, alright? He couldn't look his dad in the eye when they skyped, he had no one to count on anymore, and Peter was there. He was there every fucking time when he needed someone. He didn't want to lose him too, so he held him close and wondered if he's hallucinating the new threads inside his chest connecting him to his alpha. He used to feel them, back in Beacon Hills. He still remembered what Deaton said, when he asked the man about it.

_"Humans can be pack too. Although don't have the same abilities, you are still in the pack hierarchy. You're ought to go through some changes."_

Was he Peter's beta? Was he already pack? Was is even possible?

"Shut up, Stiles. You're thinking too loud."

Stiles got up, limbs heavy as he took a few steps, but turned back as soon as he noticed that Peter wasn't following him.  
The man looked absolutely wrecked. His clothes were blood stained and-  
"Shitshitshitshit, is that your bone sticking out of your arm?"

"Oh, that? That's my rad-"  
"I know that that is your fucking radius bone, don't get smart with me now, you know it fully well that that's not what I meant."  
"Stiles, enough." Peter's eyes seemed red and angry as he watched him. He looked like the monster Stiles used to believe he was. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Peter, you don't get to do this shit."  
"Why, so now you care?"

"Fuck you! I do care and I fucking worry!" shouted Stiles and they stayed like that for a minute, just staring at each other, catching their breath. "I care so much because you're my best friend and I need you. You're not allowed to die."  
"I know" said Peter simply as he stepped closer, only to have Stiles attached to him. Stiles hugged him for his dear life, held him closer and even though Peter didn't hug him back, he could have sworn he felt a feather light kiss on the side of his head.

They stayed like that for a while, the moment only broke when they both heard a whine. They turned around, Stiles still not letting go of the older man, but whatever they saw got a choking sound out of Peter and a “shit” from Stiles.

There were five cubs standing in front of them, three girls (twins, maybe?) probably four or five years olds, a slightly older boy, he looked around six, and _(OhmyGodPeter!)_ he was holding a toddler _,_ Stiles couldn't see his front, but he didn't look small, so he was guessing the child was two years old.

"Do you think...?" asked Stiles shakily.  
"Affa" stated one of the triplets and Stiles swears he just got his heart broken by this little girl. Stiles went and kneeled, looking at them with a stunned expression. They were so, so scared, and as they came closer to Peter with their teary eyes, muttering "alpha" over and over again. They didn't look like they knew what was going on, they just sought safety and warmth of their alpha, as their instincts told them. Stiles didn't have to look up to know that Peter was mortified. So he grabbed Peter's hand and started pulling him closer.

"What could you possibly want right now?!"  
"Come down here, don't be so fuc- friggin intimidating!"  
"What?"  
"We need to introduce ourselves before we take them home, it's called manners, Peter, surely you know that."  
"We are not taking them home!" declared Peter in a high pitched voice and at that moment he very much sounded like a scared child. Stiles stood up to meet his eyes.  
"We SO are, Mr Alpha. What else are we supposed to do then? Just leave them in the forest? Yes, because that would be a great idea!"  
"For example, yes."  
"You can't do that. I won't let you."  
"And how are you going to stop me?" asked Peter, knowing that Stiles wouldn't be able to do so. They stood close, facing each other as they shouted at the other's face.  
"So you were willing to fight an alpha for me, you were willing to die, but you won't help these kids?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, I knew I was going to win. He was weak, hungry and exhausted, not to mention that he wasn't thinking clearly. I had a solid 85% chance. I went into the fight with a clear head. Him, on the other hand, was so high on adrenaline it was clearly working against him."  
"What if you would have had a worse chance? Would you have let me die then?"

The toddler started crying loudly. The screams seemed to cut the air in the foggy forest and Stiles would have sold his soul to make him stop.

"Oh, no, please don't cry, see, we stopped arguing, and we love each other very much so!" With that, he went and scent marked Peter with a touch on the man's neck and went to pick the baby up right after.

"You're foolish. Do you even realise how easily he could kill you right now?" Peter asked Stiles, who had the baby in his arms and started humming to her.  
"Don't be stupid, it's a baby, not a monster. Get the car instead."  
"Don't boss me around, Stiles. You seem to forget easily that I'm the alpha now"

"I need you to get the car so you can get us to safety. I'm cold and I think my leg is seriously hurt, you've got to help me. Please, Peter, I need you." Stiles pleaded, looking up to Peter with wide, teary eyes.  
Peter has never moved so fast before as he ran for the car, and only when he got it and Stiles was in the crowded backseat with the cubs all over him when he suddenly realised that the boy was emotionally manipulating him. Fuck. He was getting way too soft.

 

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 

As soon as they went home, all the cubs headed for Peter's favourite armchair (if Stiles had to guess, that's where the man's scent was the strongest in the living room), so he quickly ran into Peter's bedroom, grabbed his bedsheet and went downstairs again to put it on their sofa.

“And what the fuck do you think you're doing now?” asked Peter menacingly.  
“Your precious chair, or your bedsheets, oh, My Mighty Alpha? Do the math.”

 

 

Their living room was a big area downstairs with huge bookshelves along the wall. There were Peter's favourite fancy leather armchairs and a sofa that usually Stiles used when he was studying. Or watching telly. Or just chilling. All the time, really.

“M'hungry” said one of the little girls quietly and Stiles moved quickly towards the kitchen. He had no idea what should he make them, and also, it was a bit late to eat for the kids. _(Was that a thing he should care about? How long have they been in the forest? They needed their vitamins, fresh, hot food and some sugar as that's not something they would easily run across in the forest. Oh, boy, Stiles really needed to get all the books on how to look after your werebabies.)_  
He finally decided to make some hot chocolate for everyone (with full fat milk and plenty of brown sugar) and some mashed vegetables with beef for the toddler. Werewolves loved red meat as far as he knew, so while he heated up some milk on the stove, he got some leftover cooked beef out of the fridge. He pulled the meat and mashed the vegetables, only stopping for a minute as he dropped pieces of Peter's crazy expensive bittersweet chocolate into the bowl with boiling milk. He added some cinnamon and vanilla powder, and went back to the baby food.

Maybe Peter was the king of Italian food, but Stiles wasn't so helpless in the kitchen either. He learnt his fair share as he tried to look after his father from a young age, and it was especially easy to work in this kitchen, it just felt right. (The fact that it looked amazing didn't hurt, either.)

 

 

After thinking some, he turned on the fryer and went to pour the hot chocolate into cups. They only had six mugs, a Batman vs Superman set Stiles bought for himself and a 4 set Peter brought with him when they first moved in together.

He put them all on a tray and walked back into the living room to hand it out to the children and Peter. (The kids all looked remotely happy and grateful – they even said thank you, without being reminded, but Peter looked like someone punched him in the gut.)

Stiles made some dinosaur shaped nuggets and fries after, and put them in a bowl with some ketchup and mayo for the cubs.  
“Never knew that your impulse shopping habits would be good for something” wondered Peter out loud with a smirk, and Stiles grinned back at him.  
“I'm rocking this, old man.”  
“Sure” said Peter as he was going towards the library. Stiles stood up and got the first aid kit on his way, then followed Peter to said room.

 

 

 

He found Peter sitting in one of the chairs and staring out of the window. Of course, the man didn't even need to take a look at Stiles to know what was the boy planning.  
“Don't think I'll let you come near me with that shit.”  
“Shut up, Peter.”  
“I have a healing factor, you know.”  
“Yeah, and I said shut up.”

“I briefly remember what is it like to be an Alpha, and this is not what I remember.” growled Peter with red eyes.  
“Sorry not sorry” said Stiles while he was cleaning Peter's wounds.  
“I hate you so much” murmured the older man.  
“Nah you don't”

 

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Later, after Peter went to bed, Stiles got all the blankets, cushions, pillows, linen, soft sweaters (maybe from Peter's wardrobe, but oh, well) he could find and put them all down on the floor in the living room. Then he lied down on them and waited till the cubs came, and as they snuggled closer, he closed his eyes and wished, that just this time, if things could go uncomplicated. Of course, he was aware that there were so many things they didn't know. Hell, there were hardly anything they knew. They needed to find these kids' parents.

He couldn't go to sleep for a long time, thinking about all the possibilities, and at the middle of the night, he saw Peter coming down the stairs to sit on that stupid armchair. He watched the man fall asleep whilst guarding them, and that was when he was able to close his eyes without any fear for tomorrow. 

They were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it. I had some trouble at the ending, but I promise the next one will be better! Please leave comments and kudos, I live off on them! And of course they make me write faster :)
> 
>  
> 
> SO, what do you think? Did you like the pictures? I mean, I'm sure Peter pays shit loads of money for the house, and lies to Stiles about the price. Poor Stiles is thinking that they got really lucky with a deal. Oh, well. :)  
> Come find me on tumblr and talk to me (please please please) on sheflieswithherowndamnwings.tumblr.com


End file.
